The Seduction
by MrsMargeryLovett
Summary: A one-shot songfic from the Dracula musical. Based on the song 'The Seduction'. Extremely short, but hopefully good! Please review!


Mina stared at the man before him, her eyes darting from his figure to the limp one that lay not more than two metres away from her. The man in front of her had a serious expression upon his face, that of pure earnest intentions.

_Dracula…_

She shivered, causing him to move a step towards her.

"Ever since I saw you," he said breathily, pausing to keep a small distance between them, "shivers down my spine."

Mina shook her head, attempting to block out the sound of his voice.

"You're the one- Mina, you're the chosen one. I'm here to make you mine." His hand reached out, hovering slightly. Mina turned her head from it. If she looked at it- at _him_- once more, she knew her weakness would overpower her.

"You're the one," he repeated. "Out of all of those I've known, all my centuries alone. You are flesh of my flesh for all time."

She shuddered again, the words repeating themselves in her head. _For all time_…she could barely stand the idea of waking tomorrow, and most definitely could not bear for all time.

"I've commanded armies, I've defeated kings!" the man spoke out again, his tone becoming more desperate, his voice quickening in his haste. "But today," he said softly, the sudden change making Mina jump, "seeing you this way, armies and kings seem trivial things."

Softly, his gloved hand appeared beside her cheek, caressing it gently with the tips of his fingers.

"Empty and trivial things," he whispered.

Mina closed her eyes firmly, a small tear appearing at the corner of her eye. Her will was weakening, and she could not hold it much longer.

"Please don't make me love you," she whispered, mumbling to herself almost. "Please don't make me need you. You know very well I can't turn you away."

At last, she faced him, and without thinking her eyes opened, bringing his own into her sight. She gasped out loud, overwhelmed.

"I can feel the nightfall, I embrace your darkness!" A smile appeared on Dracula's lips as his hands both rose to her face. Quickly, Mina pushed them away, holding the small shred of will she had left.

"But must I give up all the beauties of day?" she pleaded, not knowing quite what else to ask.

Dracula chuckled slightly, darkly even.

"You have no conception of what lies ahead," he told her, shaking his head. "Such delights, flooding day and night." His hand, as if in a trance, wandered to her face again. "Gloriously…"

"Don't torture me!" she said, whimpering and pushing him away again. She turned from him, but was spun on her heel as Dracula took hold of her upper arm.

"Gloriously undead," he said firmly, pulling her closely towards him. He bared his teeth, smiling, the glow of the fire shining against him. Suddenly, it dropped, and his face was earnest again. "Pure pleasure for infinity! Why should we all be born to die? I offer you my love! Eternal love! A love unchanging as the stars above!"

Almost immediately, the two looked up to the skies, the stars almost burning with the intensity he spoke with. His arms wrapped around Mina fiercely, taking no fret about the ferocity of it.

"My blood will be your blood, my bed will be your bed. Together we will face the centuries ahead. And when the world's grown old," he added turbulently, turning Mina to face him, "our gold will still be gold! Surrender to me, Mina."

She blinked twice, each time the blink becoming more languid, her stiff position weakening.

"My eyes are closing helplessly," she mumbled, unable to gain her energy. _What power has he over me?_ she asked herself, frightened. "I feel I'm losing all control."

"You have that faraway look in your eyes," he assured her, his fingertips brushing her cheekbone. "A look that nothing spoken can disguise. It tells me that you feel the things you want to feel." Dracula's hand wandered to the small of her back, pressing her against his form. "Your body wants me now, some things you can't conceal. We'll live our lives and then, we'll live them once again."

_There's always a tomorrow…_

"There's always a tomorrow," he whispered into her ear, his lips inches away from her throat. "There's always one more night…"

"How can I turn back when we have come so far?" Mina cried, her arms enveloping around _her_ Dracula. "Any sacrifice is worth it to be where you are."

"I had you in my throng, you had to fall, but who could ever resist?"

Mina looked into his eyes, entranced by them- _captured_ by them. Their history was shown in those eyes. The history she once had forgotten, the history that was yet to be rebuilt.

"We're melting away in- and we'll always stay in-" Mina whispered, then was all of a sudden cut off.

"_Together_ we'll stay in the mist," Dracula finished, the velvet voice inhaling Mina's soul.


End file.
